Merchandise
Many PBS Kids programs offer merchandise for their series, in stores and on the website. This helps PBS keep its funding up and helps with donations. Sid the Science Kid has many pieces of merchandise and this page will have plenty of information and pics! Video As of now, there are plenty of DVD's for Sid the Science Kid. Most of which are DVD's covering just one specific topic while very few box-sets also have been released. A few of them may include a special item or bonus dvd in its pack! So far released are: *The Bug Club *Ruler of Thumb *Gizmo's and Gadgets *Change Happens *Sense-ational Adventures *Going, Going, Green *Feeling Good Inside and Out *Sid in Motion *Weather Kid *Weater/Gizmo's/Ruler (180 minutes or 6 hours in total length) It is unknown if the DVD's include bonus features at this time. Books So far, 9 books can be purchased on the PBS Kids Shopping segment of the website. They all are based on episodes from the real series and most use images that are in the same style as the show, but are not actual screenshots from it. All except one or two. All of the books have been marked ready level 1, though few are marked as "I Can Read!". The others simply show a 1 icon in the upper corner. So far, the books released are: *Why Can't I have cake for dinner? (32 page paperback, 4-8 years old) *A Cavity is a hole in your Tooth (32 page paperback, 4-8 years old) *I'm Not Afraid of the Dark (6-7 years old) *Everybody, Move your feet! (32 page paperback, 4-8 years old) *Why Did my ice pop Melt? (24 page paperback, 4-8 years) *Why are my shoes shrinking? (24 page paperback, 4-8 years old) *Earth Day Fun *What's that smell? *The trouble with germs Clothing Plenty of clothing items can also be purchased for your little Sid or May at home! Most of the shirts and clothing items are for toddlers but also some ages older. Shirts *Sid and Friends in a row (Green, light pink, white) T-shirt and Long sleeve *Sid and friends birthday (Light Blue, pink) *How Big? T-shirt and long sleeve *Super Sid Super T-shirt *How does it do that? Navy shirt *Why is the sky Blue? Long sleeve and t-shirt *Sid Dr. Beaks and Pals hoodie (blue, Green) *Super Sid and friends Super T-shirt *Where are they going? Long sleeve and t-shirt *Magnify Sid and friends Navy zipper hoodie *Sid and friends Say hello hoodie (Pink, Green) *Red polkadot youth hoodie (comes in pink too) *Stand Tall Navy *Sid the science kid 3-piece Pajama set *Say Hello (Light Blue, white and gray that can both be personalized) T-shirt and Long Sleeve *Sing-Along (White, can be personalized) *Explore (Royal blue) T-shirt and long sleeve *Sid and Friends sit (White, Pink) available in long sleeve or t-shirt Hats *Polkadot Sid green bucket hat *Sunny day navy blue cap *Green Sid and friends Cap *Red sid and friends standing cap Costume A special trick or treat bag! Includes Sid and friends each in their Halloween costmes with moonlit scenery behind them Accessory *Whats the big idea white apron and chef hat (also available in navy blue) *Ask Questions blue chef hat and apron Party Supplies Have a scientific birthday party with these cute and fun Sid the Science Kid birthday party items! Most of the items are orange and green themed with splashes of blue and colorful decorations! And almost everything includes the entire group of friends and even a few objects have Teacher Susie, just Sid, or nobody on them at all. The following is the merchandise one can buy for a birthday: *Empty Favor boxes (4 included, different designs) *set of 8 dinner plates with sid and friends *Table Center piece *9.oz 8 pack of cups *8 cone hats *4 sheets of stickers! 6 stickers on each sheet for a total of 24 stickers in total *8 blowout noise makers *8 tattoos *Happy Birthday Banner to personlize! *Dessert plates *Napkins *8 pack invitations *25 inch pull string pinata in shape of magnifying glass *Giant wall stickers *4 piece activity placemats *Yard SIgn *Thank you notes Toys and Games! Very few toys and games have been made for this series but most-likely more will be made in due time. Sid the Science Kid mini-plush: A cute little 6 inch plush of Sid! Why Do I need a jacket? Kit: A fun weather oriented learning kit for all ages! (3 and up!) Includes outdoor thermometor, UV beads, rain gauge, 2 cords, and a 24 page journal for recording the expirments and findings. Decor Bedding *Sid the science Kid Goodnight Pillow Cover: A basic white pillow case/cover with Sid and his big stuffed dinosaur on it. Decor *Sing and Dance Sid and Friends canvas wall art (comes in multiple styles and sizes) *Ask Questions canvas wall art *Dr Beaks and pals night light *Space Boy Sid Night Light *Dr. Beaks Desk Clock Food *Striped Sports Bottle Sid and Friends *Sid and friends blue lunch bag Holiday *Sid and friends ornament *Sid and friends sing-along ornament *Hello Sid Ornament *Stripes and snowflakes Sid ornament *Hooray stocking *Sid and pals stocking *Sid and Dino Pal stocking Storage *Sid and family tote *Sid sunny day tote *Sid and friends tote *Sid and friends blue storage *Magnify red storage *I just gotta know canvas bookshelf *Why? How? Canvas Bookshelf *Lets get reading canvas bookshelf *Ask Questions Red pencil case (also comes in blue) *Sid and friends art case School Your child will be ready to go back to school (or enter it for the first time) with awesome Sid the Science Kid themed school items *Say Hello Backpack (blue or red) *Sid and friends in a row (Pink, blue) *Sid and friends sit (red, pink) Trivia Gallery Category:Items Category:Merchandise